2: Segundo Livro: Draco Malfoy: Life goes on
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: Gina se foi para sempre, mas o que parece só uma ilusão se torna um pesadelo.Uma nova aliada e improvável aliada aparece para ajudar Draco Malfoy a se reerguer, mas será que Draco se contentará com o trágico acidente a sua pequena ruiva? - Continua em: "Terceiro Livro:Nicole e Gaya Ayshila: A New Life"
1. Life Goes on

**Avisos:** Continuação da Fic: "_Primeiro Livro: Virginia Weasley: Nunca Mais" _.Estou reeditando por ter encontrado erros de datas e outros errinhos básicos! _(Isso é o que dá não ter beta u.ú). bom, acho que também modifiquei um pouquinho essa xD, tá tem o mesmo conteúdo, mas ta maiorzinha =x_

**Classificação:** T.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum, pelo menos no começo dela, já que a fic caminha de uma forma diferente do livro. A fic segue até o 4 livro e depois diferencia e muito dos livros seguintes.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

**Published:** 17/10/03

**1° Edição: **23/06/04

**2° Edição: **04/09/2010

**3° Edição: **20/12/12

Vamos a fic. Boa leitura, e pls, Review!

* * *

**_Segundo livro - _****_Draco Malfoy: _****_"Life goes on"_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

* * *

Lágrimas… Tristezas… Vazio…

_"Ela não está mais aqui..."_

Era tudo o que ele pensava, era tudo o que ele vivia. Antes ele era frio, distante, nojento, mas hoje, ele era vazio.

- Eu tenho que seguir... - dizia pra si mesmo - Eu tenho que continuar! Eu sou um Malfoy!

Só palavras. Só letras. Nada... Vazio...

- _Me esqueça. - _As palavras dela ainda ecoavam por sua cabeça, e ele chorava alto,balançando a cabeça em um não furioso.

_"Impossível"_ pensava sem forças.

Seu dia, apos o enterro de Gina, havia passado e um grande buraco havia se formado em seu peito. Ele teve que tomar algumas garrafas de firewhiskey antes de conseguir apagar daquele longo e cansativo dia, que seria feliz, se aquele maldito bicho não tivesse tirado a vida de sua mulher.

* * *

Dias se passaram em o que Malfoy apenas se embriagar e dormia. Malfoy não era tão louco a ponto de se matar em um coma alcoólico, mas além de muitas vezes passar e muito da conta, a ideia lhe começou a apetecer de verdade. Mas ele não fazia tipos de atitudes radicais. Não era do feitio dele. O que ele ganharia com isso? Nada. Não, Malfoy não faria, mesmo que a ideia lhe parecesse apetitosa o suficiente para pensar.

Malfoy, sentado encostado na parede da janela acolchoada de seu quarto, bebendo, via o dia passar e a noite chegar, diversas vezes. Muitas vezes dormia ali mesmo. Seus elfos que lhe cobriam e muitas vezes o levavam para deitar em sua cama macia.

Mas era apenas acordar, que vendo estar na cama, se levantava indiferente, se sentando novamente na janela deixando seu olhar se perder entre a copa das arvores da floresta a sua frente, ficando ali até apagar de exaustão, ou de simplesmente se levantar para pegar uma nova garrafa de bebida para se embriagar.

Seus elfos lhe deixavam comida em seu criado mudo, mas a mesma era intocada por dias afio. Não, Malfoy não conseguia por nada em sua boca e até o firewhiskey estava começando a não entrar mais. Malfoy vomitava-o praticamente todo, quando acordava enjoado.

A cada dia que se passava, sua pele, sedosa, pálida, se tornava cada vez mais pálida e sem vida. Ele não tinha animo, nem para sorrir, nem para ficar com raiva, nem para falar, nem para pedir, nem para brigar... Para nada. Malfoy havia entrado em um estado vegetativo.

* * *

- O que aconteceu? - ele se olhava agora no espelho, mas só via o rosto dela - _O que é que você fez comigo?_ - perguntava ao reflexo dela no espelho. Ele a via sorrir e como se tocasse no rosto dele, pois o mesmo fechava os olhos aproveitando o toque, que nunca chegava, apenas escutava a voz doce dela.

- _Me esqueça_

Malfoy abria os olhos e a imagem dela já não estava ali, o reflexo do espelho mostrava agora como ele, Draco Malfoy, estava. Completamente morto.

Aquela imagem o deixou irritado. Sim, apos alguns dias em depressão profunda, agora tudo irritava Malfoy. Ele simplesmente quebra a imagem dele do espelho, deixando sua mão ficar ensanguentada. Ele não sentia dor e quer queira, quer não, o firewhiskey ainda fazia efeito na sua circulação sanguínea, se é que ela ainda existia.

Ele caminha novamente em direção a cama se deitando pesadamente nela, fechando os olhos. Vazio com pitadas de irritação ainda lhe martelavam o peito. A tristeza lhe consumia o ar e sua sanidade e as lágrimas lhe banhavam o rosto. Malfoy se vira na cama, que agora estava com uma pequena poça do sangue de sua mão, sua bebedeira, ainda em seu sangue, lhe anestesiava, fazendo-o dormir, um sono solto.

* * *

_- Continue seu caminho... Assim você só me faz sofrer! -Dizia Gina, em um dos sonhos de Draco._

_- E eu? Não sofro?_

_- Mas irá parar de sofrer! Continue sua vida..._

_- Eu nunca vou te esquecer..._

_- Eu sei... Eu sei meu amor... Eu também não._

_Ela dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Draco e sobe em direção aos céus._

* * *

Ele acordava, horas mais tarde? Não sabia. Novas lágrimas. Sentava irritado com seu estomago doendo. Se limitou a abrir uma gaveta e tomar uma poção para dores estomacais. Fazia quantos dias que não comia? Não sabia que dia era e nem saia de seu quarto desde o ritual do adeus. Seus elfos eram instruídos para nada, nem ninguém chegassem a ele. Ele não queria saber de nada. Nem muito menos de ninguém.

A saudade lhe sufocava como uma mão fechada em sua garganta, que lhe tomava o ar. Suas lágrimas lhe banhavam o rosto cada vez mais pálido, cada vez mais doente. As lembranças lhe viam a tona, de todas as formas, ele conseguia sentir cheiro do corpo dela, sempre que fechava os olhos, até parecia que ai ela estava. Draco Malfoy, que nunca havia conhecido o que era a palavra 'saudade', agora conhecia, da forma mais amarga que ele poderia conhecer...

Ele se resumia a isso... Somente a isso...

Quem o conhecia antes, nunca diria que ele, Draco Malfoy, _o imponente Draco Malfoy,_ iria cair no estado de depressão profunda na qual ele se encontrava. Estava desalinhado, não saia de casa, não falava. Apenas chorava, sentia e lamentava.

Ele ainda se lembra do dia em que o corpo da bela Gina voltou às cinzas. Estava tão vivo na mente dele como se tivesse sido horas atras. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar, de sonhar, de chorar, de clamar e principalmente de sentir.

* * *

- _**Gina**_... – Se levantava assustado, era mais um de seus sonhos vivos? – Eu só posso está maluco! – olhava ao redor da cama. – Eu senti o toque dela... Ah! Maluco, St. Mungo's lhe aguarda! Humpf! Como posso? Um Malfoy... Malfoy's não sonham, pelo menos eu nunca sonhei... Até agora... Ainda faço um feitiço pra nunca mais chorar! – Dizia bem irritado consigo mesmo. Com as insistentes lágrimas que lhe caiam como cascata dos olhos, contra sua vontade. Ele era irritação pura.

Lembranças, ele simplesmente não parava, sentimentos, essências... Tudo! Ele ainda podia senti-la. Se fechasse os olhos ele sentiria a presença dela. Ele estava ficando louco.

**_- _**O que você fez comigo, Virginia? Droga!

Ele a amaldiçoava, a odiava e ao mesmo tempo ele a idolatrava, ele a amava...

**_- _**Que mil **MALDIÇÕES** lhe caiam sobre a **ALMA, WEASLEY**! - Dizia se levantando da cama quebrando a garrafa de firewiskey que estava em sua mão dentro da lareira de seu quarto, fazendo o fogo crepitar alto. - _Eu vou arrancar sua essência da minha pele! _Isso é maldição!_ Só pode_! Odeio! Odeio tudo o que fez comigo! - Dizia deixando as lágrimas lhe inundarem. - Odeio chorar! Odeio sentir! Eu Sou Draco Malfoy! _**EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!**_

Ele joga outra garrafa e o fogo cresce mais uma vez, e desta vez forma o rosto dela rapidamente no fogo, no susto ele cai de joelhos.

- Mas... Eu não posso! Como posso te odiar? Bem que eu queria para voltar a ser quem sempre eu fui, mas não tenho como! Você me mudou! mesmo que por, pouco tempo, pequena...– um sorriso cínico lhe aparece no canto do lábio.– Olha só, minha pequena Weasley, deve estar assistindo minha loucura tomar conta de mim não? - Dizia chorando, rindo irônico consigo mesmo. Malfoy não parecia nada bem. - Ela nem pode se defender de tudo que falo, ela só pode me atormentar. mas até quando?

Como podia sentimentos tão distintos, serem unidos com tanta força?

Ela estava bem. Ela aparentava em seus sonhos. Ela aparentava estar sossegada, em paz, mas ele não!

_- Como é que você me soltou?_ - era a pergunta que ele fazia milhares de vezes a si mesmo. Já de joelho, Malfoy apenas termina de se deitar, vendo o fogo crepitar, dançando livre, e no meio das chamas, seus últimos minutos junto com Gina lhe embalaram em um novo e profundo sono. Estava fraco, com um buraco no peito, e com certeza, um no estomago.

Se forçou a comer a comida que seu elfo deixara mais cedo. Fria. Se irritou, mas comeu, não passando nem mesmo uma hora, para provocar a comida toda, e ainda mais um pouco de whiskey.

Irritado, entrou na banheira, para se banhar. Estava suado de tanto beber? E ali ficou algum tempo, só não soube quanto tempo, pois logo apagou.

* * *

Acordando num sobressalto estava deitado em sua cama. _'Elfos'_, resmungou baixo e agradeceu por um deles ter lhe tirado antes que se afogasse em sua banheira.

_"Que matéria interessante, Draco Malfoy morre afogado no banheiro de sua casa!"_ - Ironizou em pensamento, se sentando na cama, vendo que vestia o roupão. Havia sonhado que Gina havia lhe salvo de sua provável morte.

- Ela não me quer perto! - dizia irritado se jogando na cama, pondo a mão na cabeça. Tudo lhe doía. Ele se vira em sua gaveta, tirando um fraco de poção, bebendo toda. Se virando na cama, notou uma bandeja no criado mudo com comida, aparentemente quente. O cheiro lhe embrulhou o estomago e o mesmo apenas se virou, pegando a garrafa de firewhiskey e tomando toda de um gole só, deitando a cabeça na cama, enquanto suas lágrimas teimosas caiam e lhe inundavam em mais um sonhos delirante.

* * *

_- Draco! - A voz de Gina via clara a seu ouvido. Era como musica para ele. - Que historia é essa? Não é tipico seu tentar se matar!_

_- Então você vem se eu me afogar no whiskey? É assim que lhe chamo? - Desconversa_

_- Não. Não é. E pare de tentar se matar! Volte a por algo no seu estomago antes que você pegue uma doença mais seria!_

_- __Pelo menos ficaria contigo para sempre..._

_Gina o olhava com a mão na cintura, com cara de poucos amigos, ponderando o que ele falou._

_- Não. - Fala ela, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- __Você nunca foi boa em menti Weasley._

_- __Suicídio nunca te levaria até onde eu estou... - Disse, cruzando os braços. Ela não parecia estar brincando._

_- Nem morrer posso escolher mais?_

_- Não, por que não chegou sua hora! Agora Draco, vá comer, pare de beber e volte a viver! E para de me chamar!_

_- Você está tão irritada por eu estar te chamando sempre, Weasley? Você acha que eu quero ficar assim?_

_Gina suspirava levantando a mão aos céus e se abaixando ao lado de Draco._

_- Não... Não estou irritada, você não me irrita, você me preocupa! É bem diferente! Por isso que eu continuo voltando e você não tem a minima ideia de como é difícil fazer isso!_

_Ela sorri, passando a mão no rosto de Draco e o mesmo se recusava a fechar os olhos, para não perde-la de vista._

_- Me tire este feitiço, Weasley! Pra eu voltar!_

_- Antes fosse um feitiço, Malfoy. - Disse divertida olhando os olhos dele e sorrindo - Não sabes o quanto lhe queria aqui comigo._

_- Então me leve! - Dizia Malfoy se sentando assustando Gina, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Malfoy a segura, tocando em sua pele que antes era quente, estava fria, mas muito mais macia. Seus rostos se aproximaram perigosamente. - Anjos podem beijar?_

_- Não sei. E não sou um anjo, Malfoy. - Dizia sorridente, nos braços dele. - E não posso te levar._

_- Mas que raios Weasley! É tão difícil um acidente acontecer comigo e eu ir contigo?_

_- Mas que raios Malfoy! Não é pra você morrer!_

_- Por que? Você não está morta? - Gina mordiscou o lábio inferior em um crescente medo. - Está ou não está morta?_

_- De certa forma. - Ponderou. Malfoy olhou bem nos olhos dela, vendo que ela aparentemente estava mentindo._

_- Vamos parar com os enigmas, Weasley, sim?_

_Gina sorri divertida._

_- Você está no seu pano, vivo, e eu no meu, viva. - Maneirou as palavras. Draco aceitou, vendo a verdade._

_- Não me quer com você?_

_- Não imagina o quanto lhe quero Draco, mas não posso! Preciso voltar._

_- Volta por mim?_

_- Não posso garantir. Mas me prometa uma coisa, volte a vida? Sim? S__e alimente. Por mim?_

_- Vou pensar, Gina. - Disse e ela soltou um suspiro - Mas volte._

_- Vou pensar, Draco._

_Ele sorri e ela também, depositando um beijo na testa dele, fazendo-o acordar em seu quarto._

* * *

Ele que a chamava! Um sorriso brotava no canto de sua boca. Ele podia chama-la e ela viria! Estava realmente ficando louco.

Ele não aceitava que tinha perdido assim, tão facilmente. Ele não aceitava. Ele sonhava com ela, dizendo para ele continuar. Para ele esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Seu estomago doía muito. Ele precisava comer, mas ele não queria. Estava muito fraco, ela estava preocupada, seja lá onde estivesse. Ele apenas sorriu de lado, mas não comeu.

Quantas semanas haviam passado? A única coisa que ele sabia era que aquelas com certeza eram as mais longas semanas de sua vida. Fraco se sentou na cama e foi pro banheiro, se olhando no espelho, agora consertado. '_Elfos_' resmungou novamente dando um sorriso torto.

- Vou seguir meu caminho! - Ele se vira para o espelho - Vou seguir meu caminho, mas sem nunca te esquecer, pequena...


	2. Mudanças drásticas?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças. Ah, O segundo livro vai aumentar em um capitulo ^^ (até agora =x)

* * *

Milésimos... Segundos... Minutos... Horas... Dias... Meses...

Para ele não significavam nada... Tudo apenas significava que _ela_ não estava lá! Mesmo tendo a certeza e a decisão que iria mudar, que iria parar, pois sabia que estava deixando-a preocupada, ele não estava com forças o suficiente para mudar de fato. Draco era apenas dores, sonhos, dores, panicos... Isso resumia os dias de Draco Malfoy.

Draco, de tão fraco, seus sonhos se diversificadas. Parecia que tinha parado de sonhar apenas com Gina. Pesadelos, de quando _Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado_ ainda vivo, pesadelo de quando Lucius Malfoy estava solto, todas as maldades que já fizera com a família Weasley, com Gina, principalmente.

* * *

_- Malfoy... Malfoy... Você saiu patético, igual a seu pai!_

_Malfoy se via em uma câmara escura. Parecia que estava amarrado, mas não sentia corda alguma. Estava escuro sim, mas não tão escuro que não pudesse ver uma figura, contra a luz da lua cheia, de capa. Seus olhos eram cheios de perversidade, malignos, que fizeram a espinha de Draco gelar. Sim... Era 'Ele', novamente._

_- Tão patético e fraco que está onde está. Ora Malfoy, logo não precisará sentir mais nada, pois eu irei acabar com qualquer esperança que tenha. Lembre-se disso!_

* * *

Draco acordava ofegando na cama, suado. Sim, estava com febre e muito doente, abatido. Ele se via em seu quarto. Estava em uma penumbra, pois as cortinas estavam fechadas e chovia pesado do lado de fora.

Tentou em vão se levantar, mas zonzo caiu entre a cama e o chão, apagando novamente.

* * *

_- **DRACO**! - Gritava Gina o alcançando onde estava. Draco deu um sorriso fraco._

_- Não achei... Que te veria novamente._

_- Não veria mesmo! Mas via seu estado piorar cada dia mais, me preocupei! Draco! Você está doente!_

_- Não diga, Weasley. - Disse em sua fraca ironia._

_- Você me prometeu que iria se alimentar! Que ia continuar!_

_- __A culpa é sua. Arque com as consequências de não estar do meu lado fisicamente!__  
_

_- Isso de novo não, Malfoy! Para com isso! V__ocê precisa se alimentar! Voltar a viver!_

_- Não quero! - dizia Draco emburrado, agarrando Gina pelos braços, fazendo ela se desequilibrar, pois esta tentava levantar Malfoy do chão, colocando-o deitado na cama. __A pele dela estava dez vezes mais macia e milhões de vezes mais fria, algo bem estranho, já que a pele dela sempre era quente.- Você está fria. Macia, mais fria._

_- E você com febre! Draco, realiza! Eu não estou mais no seu plano._

_- Sem mim você está ficando fria? - Disse em uma fraca ironia novamente. Ela estava por baixo dele e o mesmo a agarrava mesmo que fracamente, pelos pulsos dela, encostando a cabeça no pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro dela, um pouco diferente. Ela estava com um ar diferente..._

_- Draco... - Diz em tom de alerta, mas não saia do local que estava. Ela o abraça e ele podia sentir o corpo dela. Parecia tão físico! Tão real! __- Será que terei que trazer minha mãe até você!? - Ela o tira dos devaneios febris dele com a pergunta._

_- Duvido que ela viria,__Weasley. - Dizia, falando perto do pescoço dela. Era impressão dele, ou ela estava mais gordinha?_

_- Não duvide das mulheres Weasley's, Malfoy. - Gina sorri e pela primeira vez em dias, Malfoy também._

_Draco levanta um pouco a cabeça e sorri a ela._

_- Tenho permissão para lhe beijar?_

_- É seu sonho. - Dizia sorrindo, __, colocando a mão no rosto dele e o mesmo se segurava para não fechar os olhos e ela desaparecer._

_Draco não pensa duas vezes antes de beija-la. Era real! Não podia não ser! Os lábios macios e quentes, dela, mostravam que ela não estava fria, de verdade. seria uma ilusão? __Um flash lhe passou rapidamente pela memoria e Malfoy viu o livro, mas naquele momento ignorou, ele precisava aproveitar o quanto pudesse, aquele sonho real._

_- Estou ficando louco, Weasley. - Disse roçando os lábios nos dela. - Não consigo aguentar mais! ____Não quero que você vá. Me deixe ficar contigo. Pra sempre!_

_- Eu também, Malfoy. Estou ficando louca sem você comigo. Mas também não consigo te deixar assim, não queria que você ficasse assim!_

_- É tão difícil ter que me levar?_

_- Estou começando a ponderar a proposta... - __Malfoy parecia ficar feliz, mas era difícil ver isso em seus olhos semi-mortos. - __Mas muito provavelmente se eu fizer isso, ficarei em péssimos lençóis! Você não imagina o quão ruim as coisas podem ficar para mim se eu fizer alguma coisa, para lhe trazer até mim! Estaria arriscando muita coisa!_

_- Seria tão ruim?_

_- Não imagina o quanto, Draco. Mas já decidi. - O sorriso dele apareceu fraco. - Vou chamar minha mãe! - O sorriso dele desaparece._

_- Não brinca Weasley!_

_- Não estou brincando! - Sorriu divertida. - Queria estar perto pra ver o safanão que você vai levar dela, Draco! - Riu, segurando-o em seus braços._

_- Traria você de volta?_

_- Um pouco._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você vai entender depois. - Sorriu divertida. _- _Agora eu realmente preciso parar de vir aqui._

_- Não! __Não Gina! Por que? Como me Soltou?_

_Gina suspirou, rolando os olhos. Essa pergunta era a pior parte de estar com Draco, pois era a que ele mais fazia nos poucos segundos que eles passavam juntos. _

_- Isso não interessa mais, Draco..._

_Fazendo Draco deitar na cama, ela fica ao lado dele, pondo a mão no rosto dele, dando pequenos beijos na face dele._

_- Interessa! - Dizia irritado, mas choroso._

_- Pare de ser mimado, Draco! __Você tem que viver. _

_- Sem você não é vida._

_Ela suspirou novamente, se deitando no pescoço dele. Aquilo parecia o paraíso para Draco. Minto, aquilo era o paraíso para Draco. _

_- Pare de me chamar, Draco. É serio. __Não posso ficar... Pra falar a verdade, não poderei mais voltar, sem ter problemas..._

_- Por que? - Dizia ele olhando para ela, ainda abraçado a ela._

_- Por...Por que não estou mais com vocês, não é obvio? - Mordia o lábio inferior._

_- Mentira nunca foi seu forte, Weasley... - Disse sorrindo triunfal e ela bufa._

_- É serio, Draco. Se eu voltar, espere coisas ruins acontecer. Pois é isso que vou trazer._

_- Você nunca trará._

_- Infelizmente, Draco, trarei, se eu aparecer de novo._

* * *

Draco acorda, sabia que tinha caído da cama, mas estava deitado nela?

Da mesma forma que Gina havia colocado-o?

Ele sabia, ele podia sentir o cheiro dela, um cheiro familiar, mas um pouco modificado. Este tinha sido um dos sonho mais realístico que ele tinha tido desde a morte dele. Havia tido outros tão iguais quanto, poucos, mas tinha.

Ele podia sentir o toque, frio, da pele dela e em seus lábios, ele sentia o gosto dela. Cada vez mais que a encontrava, o toque dela se tornava mais frio. Parecia que a presença dela fez a febre dele amenizar. Ela era o remédio que ele precisava para viver...

* * *

Draco não sabia por quanto tempo ficou curtindo a presença dela, acordado, sóbrio sem a vontade de beber, de levantar, de nada. Ficou ali curtindo a presença tão marcante que estava. O quarto estava com a presença dela. Até que ele escutar gritos porta a fora, e alguém subindo, quase que como um leão pelas escadas.

Sim, aquilo assustou Draco mais que tudo, mas o que veio em seguida o deixou boquiaberto.

- **MALFOY!?** – Gritava Molly adentrando no quarto. Assim como Gina havia dito que faria, só não acreditou que fosse tão rápido!

Tudo bem que estava precisando de um empurrãozinho, mas nunca imaginava ver-la ali, na sua porta, sendo segurada por inúmeros elfos, bufando, vermelha de raiva e preocupação! Como se tivesse adivinhado ou talvez Gina tivesse _realmente_ chamando-a. Quando ele viu Molly Weasley adentrando o quarto, junto com Artur Weasley, arqueou a sobrancelha.

"_Ela cumpriu o que disse, só não avisou do pai que vinha junto." - Pensou._

- _O que estão fazendo aqui? _ – Dizia meio grosso, mas num fino de voz. Que voz era aquela? Era dele?

- O que está parecendo? Mas... Oh! Meu Merlin, você está péssimo! - Ela disse adentrando a porta e praticamente correndo até onde ele estava de forma que nem os 10 elfos que estavam pendurado nela seguravam-na. Era como se ela não tivesse com nenhum deles em cima dela. Ela põe a mão na cabeça dele, assustando-o ainda mais. - Você está queimando!

Draco imerso naquela cena, gargalhou vendo aquela presença tão marcante no seu quarto, com elfos pendurados, com a cara de preocupação que era inconfundível, igual a filha.

- Que foi?! - Falou ficando ainda mais vermelha e os elfos se encolheram, sem saber se Malfoy ia brigar com eles ou estava rindo de felicidade.

_- Deixem ela, podem sair de cima dela. Ela já chegou aqui, não_? - Dizia limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir. Os elfos sumiram no mesmo segundo.

- Oh! Obrigada. - Dizia Molly, ainda vermelha, mas no estado que estava, Malfoy não sabia se era de raiva ou de felicidade.

Draco realmente achou que estava ou sonhando, ou delirando. Mas entendeu o que Gina quis dizer que _'a traria de volta'. _Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca e sem perceber, foi deitado pela sra Weasley, que já conjurava uma bacia com água para limpar o suor. Ele não sabia o quão ela era prestativa.

- _Como conseguiu entrar? - _Perguntou Malfoy _"esta voz é minha mesmo?" _Reclamava mentalmente.

- Viemos pela chave que Dumbledore fez há algumas horas atrás.

_- Pensei que já tinha destruído essa peça!_ –Dizia, mas não tinha nenhum sentimento no rosto tão forte quanto o divertimento.

- Você ouviu o que falei? Viemos pela chave que Dumbledore fez _há algumas horas atrás!_- Dizia Molly, limpando o suor de Malfoy e retirando de sua pequena bolsa tanta coisa que ele não fazia ideia do que era.

Malfoy olhou com uma expressão de _"Dumbledore é louco mesmo, mandar logo os Weasley's para a mansão... Ou talvez Gina fosse louca para dar a volta tão grande até os pais dela... "_

_- _Você está horrível! O que está comendo? Ou melhor, você anda comendo?

- _Não sei._

- Malfoy, me diga que você não está sem comer há um mês!

- _Um mês? - _Ele ergue a sobrancelha. Havia passado um mês já?

- Meu Deus! Ele _está_! Arthur!

- Dumbledore estava certo em nos mandar vir lhe ver então. - Começou Arthur. - Um pedido de que viéssemos ver como estava o professor substituto de poções, se vivo ou havia se envenenado, ou pior.

- _O que seria pior de acontecer?_ - Perguntou Draco com a voz fraca dele. Aquela voz o deixava irritado. Um mês sem usa-la e ela fica que nem a de uma criança?

- Assassinato, talvez? - Diz Arthur e Molly o repreende com o olhar

- Já chega de conversa! _Depois _deixamos ele apar de tudo! Agora não, Arthur! - Ela se vira para Draco. - E _você_, vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar nestes dias que está doente!

- _Desde quando um Malfoy obedece um Weasley?_ - Perguntou divertido. Não passava ironia em sua voz, mas um divertimento que Arthur nem Molly pensavam em ouvir.

Molly abaixou os olhos, colocando uma nova toalha molhada no rosto dele. Draco voltou a sorrir.

- O que foi? – Dizia ficando vermelha. Não queria escutar os insultos de Malfoy a sua família, mas estava com uma dor no coração de vê-lo assim.

_- Nada, Sra Weasley. Mais parece brincadeira do destino. Eu, um Malfoy, sendo ajudado pela família Weasley._

- Brincadeira ou não, Malfoy, você precisa! – Dizia colocando as mãos na cintura e balançando o pé nervosamente no chão. - E eu vou deixar qualquer diferença entre nossas famílias por estes dias para cuidar de você! E eu não aceito um _não_ como resposta!

Daquela forma ela parecia Gina. Agora ele já sabia da onde Gina tirara aquele ar que tinha. E, estava claro que ela estava com medo de ser insultada ou algo do tipo. Malfoy sorriu, coisa rara. E falou o mais natural possível.

_- Eu pensei que a Sra é que precisasse de ajuda. Não eu._

A face dela se iluminou com a resposta, quase vacilou, mas ainda manteve a pose que tinha. Era impressão dele ou só as mulheres Weasley's gostavam ou tinha afeição por Malfoy's? Melhor dizendo, Por que as duas mulheres Weasley's tinham afeição a _Draco Malfoy_ sem ao menos conhecê-lo?

Ela olhou nos olhos de Draco e soube que poderia conversar com ele mais à vontade.

- Pois pensou errado.- Disse recomeçando a falar. - Eu estou de pé! Você não esta! Largado na cama,sem comer, fraco, com a barba por fazer, cabelos para todos os lados, olheiras, abatido, Oh meu Deus! O que foi isso com suas mãos? - Dizia ela tirando os braços dele para fora das cobertas, para limpa-los. - Quantas coisas você andou esmurrando?

_- Por que esse súbito de preocupação com um Malfoy? Alias, Comigo?_

No mesmo segundo que Arthur ia abrir a boca, Molly o olha tão feio que Draco se engasga com a própria gargalhada.

- _Agora **NÃO**_ _Arthur_!- Dizia bem autoritária. Ela olha para Draco e desconversa. - Bem, Dumbledore lhe mandou umas dez cartas e você não respondeu nenhuma, pó de flú nem aparatação aqui dentro ajudam também. – Respondeu ela e algo no fundo dizia que tinha mais coisa que ela não estava falando.

_- Agora entendo por que Gina não sabia mentir bem... A senhora é igual a ela. -_ Diz Malfoy sorrindo. Estava se divertindo mesmo com aquela presença. Molly ficou completamente vermelha com este comentário de Draco e acabou virando o rosto e vendo inúmeras garrafas de firewhiskey vazias, amontoadas perto da lareira. Ela arregalou os olhos e se levantou, de súbito pegando uma das garrafas e se voltando para ele.- **_Malfoy_**! Você andou tentando se _matar_ de beber?

_- Não quis me matar.-_ Diz arqueando a sobrancelha, vendo as súbitas mudanças de humor da mãe de Gina. Tal mãe tal filha?

- Mas tentou, não garoto? - Disse o pai Weasley. Maldita hora que seu cérebro não funcionava e ele não lembrava o nome dele. Mesmo escutando duas vezes o nome dele. Draco se sentou na cama de forma que o lençol realmente lhe descobriu e Molly quase cai assustada. Se não estivesse perto da parede, ela teria caído sim.

- Meu Deus! Draco! Querido! O que você fez a si mesmo?

Draco novamente levantou a sobrancelha. Ser chamado de Draco _e_ de _querido_? Ela tinha noção do perigo, ou todas as fêmeas Weasley's eram loucas mesmo? Olhando para si mesmo, se viu. Estava acabado realmente!

Molly chegou perto dele apenas para exclamar novamente.

- Meu Deus! Pelo amor de deus, Draco! Gina não iria gostar de lhe ver assim nunca! Eu me odiaria se algo acontecesse a você! Depois de tudo.

_- Ela viu já, mas não sei se assim._

- Como assim?

_- Sonho com ela, constantemente. Mas o ultimo sonho, ela me disse que a Sra viria para me puxar a orelha._

- Sonhou? Você também? - Diz Arthur e Draco arqua a sobrancelha. - Molly sonhou com ela duas vezes, das duas, uma ela pedia para que Molly cuidasse de você. Este foi o sonho mais atual que Molly teve com Gina. - Draco sorriu.

Ela sabia que ele também havia sonhado com Gina. Era mais um motivo para Molly agora o trata-lo como filho, a menos que ele dissesse não.

- Ok. Eu vou preparar agora uma sopa pra você !

_- É só pedi pros elfos._

- Não, eu vou preparar! Imagina! Se Gina fosse viva, ela me arrancaria os cabelos protestando que eu não cuidei de você, por conta de sobrenome!

_- Se ela fosse viva, não seria preciso cuidar de mim._ - respondeu, sem o tom irônico que Arthur estava acostumado ouvir de seu pai. Era apenas uma verdade.

- Bom ponto, mas ela não está! - Disse se levantando. - Volto já e nem pense em dizer _não_!

Ela sai e Draco sorri fracamente.

_- É sempre assim?_

- Não, é pior. - disse sorrindo de canto de boca e Malfoy solta uma pequena gargalhada.

_- Bem que Gina disse que a visita 'a traria de volta'._

- Gina?

_- No sonho que mencionei. Elas são idênticas. O que, ganhei uma Gina numero dois ou uma mãe numero dois?_

Arthur não se atreveu a dizer mais nada.

* * *

Molly havia voltado com uma sopa que Draco não fazia ideia de que era, mas que estava deliciosa, logico, claro e evidente que ele guardou o '_deliciosa_' para si mesmo. Demorou muito a aceitar a comer e quando cedeu, fez um esforço enorme para não demonstrar a Molly o quão esfomeado estava e o quão amou a comida dela.

Depois daquela visita, Molly começou a aparecer de uma em uma hora, depois de duas em duas horas, depois de três em três horas, até ele se recuperar por completo.

Foi divertido, de uma certa forma. Ter Molly ali _a_ trazia realmente de volta. Às vezes, ela aparecia apenas para checar como ele estava. Draco fingia dormir, para ver o que Molly iria fazer. Era divertido prestar atenção no estilo dela e entender verdadeiramente o que Gina quis dizer '_que se__ divertiria vendo'. _Ele mesmo se divertia vendo as caras e bocas que Molly fazia. Não era difícil entender a mãe, sendo que ele entendia muito bem a filha.

Em uma das visitas de Molly, ele quase recuperado, acabou chamando-a pelo primeiro nome, só para ver grossas lágrimas caírem daqueles olhos amendoados. Sim, definitivamente elas eram parecidas. Draco já tinha se acostumado a escutar Molly lhe chamar pelo nome de batismo, mas sabia que certas vezes ela ficava sem saber se podia ou não. Ver Molly de uma vez por todas ficando a vontade com Draco, foi algo que ele nunca mais se esqueceria.

Uma vez recuperado, Arthur e Molly acharam melhor o por apar de tudo.

- Seus elfos não deixaram que as cartas fossem entregues. – Diz ela mostrando quatro caixas fechadas.– Quase não deixaram que nos subíssemos, ou não se lembra? - a lembrança de ver Molly Weasley com seus vários elfos atracado nela e ela parecendo uma leoa lembrou muito Gina com raiva.- Suas ordens eram de que _ninguém lhe incomodasse_, né?

- Sim, era. - Disse tomando um gole de chá. Mesmo melhor, Draco Malfoy ainda não lia cartas, nem recebia ninguém, além de Molly e Arthur.

- Pedi que seus Elfos organizassem todas as cartas por nome e data de chegada nas caixas. Estas são quatro das mais urgentes.

- Quatro? - Disse arqueando a sobrancelha. - São quantas?

- Para você entender a gravidade do assunto, eu não deixei que seus elfos usassem magia nenhuma, além de organizar por nome e data... Nem eu usei, alem de trazer essas caixas para cá, para que eles organizassem... Pra que você tivesse uma pequena noção de quantas cartas você terá que ler _e_ responder...

- Ok, quantas? - Perguntou tomando um gole do chá.

- Mais de cinco mil cartas. – Diz Artur.

- Cinco Mil? – Pergunta Malfoy não acreditando se engasgando com o chá. Molly havia se levantado e o ajudado a não morrer engasgado.

- Sim, jornalistas, antigos colegas de escola, com certeza, e advogados. Hoje saiu uma matéria... – E ele abre um dos 20 profetas diários que trazia consigo, mostrando a primeira capa.

_"Será que o ultimo dos Malfoy's ainda vive?"_

E na capa uma foto bem grande do dia do enterro de Gina, tirada por Colin Creevey.

– E muito dos seus amigos comensais que ainda viviam não gostaram de lhe ver abraçando Weasley's ou dando a mão a Harry e muito menos quando olharam a foto de você beijando Gina. - Terminou Arthur.

Os olhos de Malfoy escancararam.

- Eu mato quem tirou essa foto! - Disse Draco.

- Não se preocupe em matar ele agora! – Dizia Molly ainda ao seu lado.

Draco parou vendo a noticia de verdade, piscando algumas vezes.

- Ultimo dos Malfoy's? Como assim? Meu pai esta em Azkaban, não morto, mas está lá e minha mãe se perdeu no mundo. e que historia é essa de _'comensais que viviam'_?

- Bem... Creio que lhe trarei más noticias. – Começa Molly. - Se você estivesse lendo as correspondências ou até mesmo o profeta diário, saberia o que aconteceu nesses dias, neste mês.

- Aconteceu?

Molly abriu mais alguns profetas diários e as matérias eram das piores. Em uma delas, via sua mãe e todas as pessoas que eram comensais ou que tinham alguma ligação com comensais, assassinadas brutalmente. Em outra matéria Azkaban estava completamente desolada, havia muitos cadáveres no chão, todos sem vida. Lucius era bem visto em uma das fotos e Narcisa em outra.

Draco ficou branco, se lembrando de um pesadelo que tinha tido.

* * *

_- Fraco, mas vou lhe tornar forte. Não você, você não. - a voz de Voldemort era bem ouvida na escuridão._

_- Precisamos de limpar o campo, todo, para melhorar a geração que vai vir, Malfoy. Ah! Precisamos sim..._

_Draco podia ver, o local em fogo, gritos de desespero, explosões, coisas se rasgando, quebrando, via pessoas morrendo a sua frente, uma delas sua mãe, outra seu pai, via outras pessoas que sabia serem comensais, Os pais de Goyle, Crabbe, entre muitos outros. Muitos amigos seus também estavam mortos, amigos da sonserina, conhecidos do Lord, capachos, muitos mortos, facilmente._

_- Você vai viver até eu achar necessário... - Draco via seu braço uma grande tatuagem aparecer. Era como se fosse uma nova marca negra._

* * *

- Draco! Draco querido! O que foi? - Dizia Molly urgente, vendo-o empalidecer, e vendo que os olhos dele ficaram quase sem vida.

- N-nada... - Disse voltando. Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer, mas parecia ser verdade. Olhou a seu braço, não havia nada ali. Draco suspirou. - Então, Dumbledore achou que eu poderia ter sido assassinado?

- Todos comensais, filhos de comensais ou parentes, ou mesmo quem era ligado mais próximo foram mortos. O único ainda vivo é você. - Começou Arthur. - E por termos visto como você estava, sabemos que você nem foi assassinado, nem poderia ter feito nada.

- Feito? - Começou Draco. - Por que eu teria feito algo?

- O Ministro desconfiou de todos. E um apos o outro ia sendo assassinado misteriosamente. Ninguém conseguiu pegar o criminoso, estão acreditando que seja o... - Arthur se mexe incomodado na cadeira. - _Próprio..._ Mas, agora, sabendo que está vivo, queriam indicia-lo para comprovar tal ato. Mas sem provas, ninguém pode passar por cima da lei e tentar lhe passar pela poção de veritaserum...

Era muita coisa para digerir. Draco apenas suspirou cansado.

- Ok, mas vocês acreditam que eu seja o culpado? - Perguntou ele e ambos Weasley's se mexeram desconfortáveis na cadeira. - Acreditam. - respondeu sua própria pergunta.

Molly suspirou e olhando carinhosamente para Draco sorriu.

- Não, Draco, não acho. - Começou ela. - Bom, no começo, talvez tenha me passado essa duvida, mas vi que não. Desde o ritual, eu vi, que você era bem diferente do que eu ou meu marido pensávamos que era.

- Tem mais coisa? - Perguntou vendo que Molly não o olhava, um pouco incomodada. - Molly?

Sempre quando ouvia o nome dela pela boca de Draco, Molly parecia ceder um pouco, parecia ficar feliz. Ela o olha com mais firmeza.

- Harry nos narrou tudo do ponto de vista dele, Hermione me escreveu tudo, do ponto de vista dela, a mudança da minha filha, teve motivos para acontecer, Gina se segurou em algo que não era bem verdade, mas no fim, você pode mostra-la o que era verdade, o que era amor de verdade. - Era a vez de Draco ficar um pouco desconfortável Amor? Ele sabia bem o que era essa palavra, mas falar ali, com a mãe dela, e o pai dela, era estranho, sem ter-la. - No final, Hagrid nos narrou o que achávamos impossível de voltar a ser verdade, uns dois dias depois do ritual. Ele disse que _nos últimos momentos_, Gina havia voltado a ser a garota que todos conheciam. Ele sabia que ela voltaria a ser assim com todos.- Molly sorriu pra ele, e pegou uma das mãos dele, que estavam na mesa. Ele ainda não era tão acostumado com o toque de ninguém mas Molly havia lhe pego desprevenido. - Creio que com pequenas mudanças, já que agora ela havia entendido o que era o amor. Se eu posso falar isso, creio que você também a ama. Ou amou.

Ele da um suspiro resignado. Era difícil tentar mentir ali na frente dela.

_"Por que ambas tem que parecerem tão semelhantes, raios!" _Esbravejou mentalmente.

– Amo. - Disse por fim, pondo sua outra mão em cima das mãos de Molly - E se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer, antes das férias de verão do ano passado, eu teria tomado-a para mim. - Era a vez de Arthur se mexer na cadeira inquieto. - Eu a amo e vou continuar a amar. Ainda não aceitei que ela morreu assim.

Molly e Artur se entreolharam.

- Como assim? – Perguntaram em coro.

- Draco querido, -começava Molly. – Entendemos que não aceite a morte dela. Mas não vamos... - Molly parou no meio da frase ao encarar ele. Para qualquer outro o olhar era de '_Não enche!_' Mas Molly viu no olhar dele algo. - Você _acha_?

- _Molly_! – Diz Artur! – Por favor! Não vamos voltar da estaca zero!

- Não Artur! – Ela olha para Draco. – Você está falando serio?

- Nunca falei mais serio a minha vida, Molly. – Diz Draco – Algo está me incomodando muito,e eu vou descobrir o que é.

Novamente lágrimas rolavam dos olhares de Molly.

- Vai se entender! – Diz Artur levantando a mão à cabeça quando presenciou novamente um abraço entre ela e Draco, como antes no ritual, sem entender o por que.


	3. Encontros não muito agradáveis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças. Ah, O segundo livro vai aumentar em um capitulo ^^ (até agora =x)

* * *

Após se recuperar, Malfoy recebia constantes visitas de Molly, que, em seu tempo livre, ficava com Draco para ajuda-lo a responder tantas cartas, claro que Draco selecionava as caixas que Molly lhe ajudava, retirando toda parte '_impura', _vamos dizer assim... Ela estava sendo uma boa amiga e algumas vezes uma mãe que ele não teve. Apesar de ter convivido um menor tempo que fosse com uma mulher Weasley, havia sido tempo o suficiente para entender outra. E ao que parece, ela o entendia, como se já tivesse vivido com _'um Malfoy'._

Era estranho ela o entender com meias palavras. Mas assim como Molly, era Gina, com meias palavras ela entendia o que Draco queria, mesmo com tão pouco tempo de convivência, e ele a ela. Malfoy e a Sra Weasley, por incrível que pareça, se deram muito bem. Bem até de mais! Muitas vezes, Draco preferia que Molly o tratasse com indiferença, pois ele sempre se lembrava de Gina, outras vezes, tê-la ali era como se Gina não tivesse morrido.

Após ter Molly próximo Os sonhos com Gina diminuíram drasticamente, mas nenhum deles tinha sido real o suficiente como os que tinha antigamente. Todos eram apenas _sonhos_...

Havia realmente muitas cartas. Cinco mil pareciam brincadeira para as muitas caixas que ele via. Algumas eram ameaças de comensais,que quando vivos, lhe mandavam, achando que ele fosse o mentor dos assassinatos, outras perguntando se ele estava vivo, outras de jornalistas querendo exclusiva com o último herdeiro Malfoy, coisa que ele ainda não tinha absorvido.

Apesar de sempre estar em contato com Molly e o Senhor Weasley, Draco andava meio que desconfiado! Não que fosse com Molly ou Sr Weasley. Mas a insistência de Molly parecia com a teimosia de Gina.

- Não é nem um pouco parecido com sua casa – Se desculpava pela enésima vez - Mas creio que você iria gostar.

- Não, Molly, ainda não quero almoçar com vocês...

- Mas que besteira Draco! Tá, não é nada como sua mansão, mas não envenenamos a comida. – Sorriu amavelmente.

- Bom, receber ameaças dos cinco ruivos restantes não ajuda! – Diz Draco.

- Cinco? São seis. Percy, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, Ronald e Guilherme. Mas que ameaças?

- Você vai lê-las. – Dizia já cansado dela insistir tanto. No fundo queria que os seis se dessem mal também. - _Accio caixa com as cartas dos Weasley's filhos _- Ele comanda com a varinha e uma caixa com todas as cartas de ameaças que Jorge, Fred, Rony, Carlinhos e Percy haviam escrito vão parar na mão dele. Ao total eram cinqüenta.

‑ **EU JURO QUE ARRANCO AS CABEÇAS DELES**! - Grita Sra Weasley, lendo uma das cartas que os gêmeos tinham mandado. -** COMO ELES SE ATREVEM! AHHH... ELES VÃO TER O QUE MERECE**! Draco... Desculpe eles... Você sabe, irmãos protetores.

- Tudo bem. - dizia Draco mais calmo, vendo que quando Molly voltasse para a Toca, eles iam apanhar!

Era agradável a companhia da mãe de Gina. Se ele soubesse disso antes, tanta coisa poderia ter mudado. Mas, a vida parece que só funciona assim. Mesmo com os resultados dos exames do corpo de Gina, ela se mantinha amigável. Diferente dos filhos que queriam a cabeça dele a qualquer custo.

_"Creio que algum dia ela pergunte."_ – Pensava vendo-a ler mais algumas cartas e irritada aparatou para a'Toca. Sim, Molly era a única, além dele próprio, claro, que podia aparatar em sua casa. Nem mesmo Arthur aparatava dentro da casa, só no portão de entrada. Todo o resto era impedido de aparatar no minimo quilômetros da casa dele. Uma medida que seus pais tinham, e que ele lógico reforçou.

Perguntas... Exatamente o resultado do exame. Fazia agora exatamente uma semana que ele não colocava o pé pra fora de casa, pois sabia que poderia ser atingido por algum balaço solto por algum 'cabeça vermelha'. Ele sabia o que os irmãos da Gina iriam acusar. Ele sabia que se fosse pra casa dos Weasley's, ele não sairia vivo de lá!

* * *

Já Molly não se conformava dele não vir. Ela sabia o que tinha dado o exame, mas nunca ia pensar do mesmo jeito que os outros seis pensavam...

Até mesmo Harry e Hermione sabiam que Rony e os gêmeos estavam exagerando muito. O que só piorava quando os três inventaram mais coisa para que Percy, Carlinhos e Gui quisessem saber da verdade pelo próprio Malfoy.

- Temos que trazê-lo para cá e fazer ele confessar! - começava Rony, falando com todos os irmãos, que estavam reunidos entre si para escutar o que os gêmeos e Rony diziam.

- Rony! - Começa Hermione. - Você acha que se tivesse dado isso mesmo, o ritual do Adeus não o teria expulso não?

- É a verdade! - Diz Carlinhos.

- Ele é um Malfoy! Vai ver usou magia negra para que nada acontecesse com ele e ninguem desconfiasse!

- Bom Ponto. - Diz Percy.

Hermione levantava os olhos, e bufava.

- Você, melhor que ninguém Percy, deveria saber que **_AQUELE_ **ritual não se pode enganar! - Continuava argumentando Mione.

- Você está defendendo o _Malfoy_ também, Mione? - Diz Rony afetado. - **ELE** é um **MALFOY**! Malfoy's não são confiáveis! Já basta mamãe defendendo ele!

- E lembre-se que ele é o ultimo! - Começa Harry. Mione olha pra cara de Harry irritada, como se dissesse '_calado_'!

- Ta vendo! Mais uma ideia! Ele que _matou_ todos os outros comensais! - continuava Rony.

Mione gargalha

- Ele? _Draco Malfoy_? Me poupe Rony! O Malfoy não mataria nem uma mosca se tivesse na frente dele! O que ele ganharia, me diga?

- Vai ver tem mais algo na historia e ninguém sabe! - Começa Jorge.

- Vai ver tem _você-sabe-quem_ na historia e ninguém sabe!

- É provável - começa Gui. - Assim como seja provável o que Mione esta dizendo.

- Gui! Realiza comigo! _você-sabe-quem _viveu transmutando! Vai ver agora ele ta em alguma parte do corpo de Malfoy, fazendo o mesmo fazer tais barbaridades, matando inclusive a própria família, receber tudo dos outros, pois havia testamentos e mais testamentos dando a Draco Malfoy todas as propriedades e bens de consumo, ou seja, ele já era rico, agora é bilionário! Não, Arque-milionário! É _muuuuuito_ estranho Malfoy receber tantos testamentos no nome dele dos comensais mortos!

- bom ponto Rony! - Diz Percy. - É algo que o ministro quer investigar a fundo! Todas estas doações e testamentos, dando a Malfoy todas as terras, e muitas outras coisas.

- Gente! Para! - Começava Mione. ela estava ficando irritada. - Vocês não podem falar deste jeito sobre algo que nem sabem! É estranho ele receber estas doações, mas sua mãe disse que ele estava semi-morto na cama dele!

- Ta ai outra prova! - Começa Fred.

- Se _você-sabe-quem _está usando ele, deve estar sugando a vida dele! - Continua Jorge.

- Sugando ele, vai mata-lo e _você-sabe-quem _volta a vida! Desta vez no corpo do Malfoy! - termina Rony sem deixar que os gêmeos concluíssem.

- Rony, você está assistindo muita novela lá com minha mãe! - Debocha Mione.

* * *

- Atchim! - Draco espirrava. - Odeio espirrar. Sempre é aviso de encrenca. - resmunga Malfoy, lendo mais uma das cartas que ele via ser '_herdeiro_' - Preciso saber destes detalhes urgente com Molly, ou o Sr Weasley. Isso é mais grave que eu poderia imaginar.

Draco começa a escrever uma carta a Molly enviando imediatamente a mesma.

- Só aceitaria conversar com ela sobre este assunto. Ok, seria bom também conversar sobre o outro assunto com _ele_. -Diz Draco pegando outro pergaminho e escrevendo algumas poucas palavras, endereçando a Dumbledore.

Sua paz ultimamente havia lhe sido tirada. Não por conta das ameaças e de tantos advogados dizendo que ele agora possuía terras e mais terras, uma conta bancaria infinita em Gringotes. Seu sono e sossego haviam lhe sido tirado com o ultimo sonho vivido que tinha tido com Gina. Há três dias atras.

* * *

_- Vejo que está melhor. - Dizia Gina, aparecendo para ele, em seu sonho. Ela estava muito linda, e realmente um pouco mais gordinha. Ela havia sentado na frente dele, já que o mesmo adormecera na cadeira, escrevendo uma carta._

_- Gina! - ele ia se levantar e ela o segurou. - O que foi?_

_- Estou arriscando tudo. Vou lhe trazer até onde estou. Já estou reunindo tudo o que posso. Nos encontraremos logo, se tudo der certo, Draco._

_- Como assim, Gina? Você está viva?_

_Ela apenas da um sorriso, mas o mesmo muda e Draco pode ver uma silhueta bem conhecida nas sombras. A voz de Gina endureceu um pouco._

_- Não me procure mais, nem em sonho, nem na memoria. Eu lhe procurarei._

_E com isso ela desaparece. Draco olhava a silhueta dele, com raiva._

_- Ora Malfoy, por que da raiva? - Dizia em tom irônico._

_- Lord. O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Já lhe disse que é fraco, meu jovem, mas eu posso lhe fazer forte. Mas seu tempo não chegou de saber de nada. Nem quero estragar a surpresa. Mas se continuar procurando, vai encontrar mais do que está procurando..._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Ela é minha... E você não pode fazer nada, já que é tão fraco! - Dizia Voldemort com um sorriso sínico nos lábios. - Se continuar a procurar, terei que usar de meios pouco convencionais para lhe deixar inutilizado, Draco, e não quero dar o luxo de perder seu corpo._

_Draco emanando em fúria tenta se levantar, sem sucesso._

_- Ah! tsc, tsc, - dizia com o dedo indicador balançando em um não. - Não, não não, nada disso adianta meu caro, estou passos a sua frente._

_- O que quer?_

_Voldemort sorri novamente. Draco começava a se contorcer na cadeira, como se estivesse levando a maldição cruciatus._

_- Logo você saberá. Então fique quietinho, para não macular meu futuro corpo._

_- Nem em sonhos!_

_- Nossa, Draco Malfoy respondendo? A mim? Isso é o que dá, andar com traidores de sangue, mas desculpe dizer isso, mas eu serei seu pior pesadelo, Draquinho... e sonhos, sim, será nos meus sonhos. Você vai ceder, e perderá. Assim com o Potter..._

Draco acorda em um sobressalto estava deitado no chão, seu corpo dolorido avisava de um perigo real. Sim, aquilo não era sonho nem pesadelo, era real até de mais...

* * *

Ele suspira vendo o pássaro voar, esperando que a carta chegasse nas mãos de Molly e Dumbledore, e que eles estivesse ali o mais rápido possível. Havia demorado muito a mandar a carta. Com receio, com toda certeza. Mas ele só tinha eles para confiar e pedir ajuda agora. Ela, o Sr Weasley e Dumbledore.

Draco abria uma carta, que Moly escrevera ha poucos dias atras. Sempre dava prioridade as cartas dela quando as mesmas chegavam.

**_'Querido Draco,_**

**_Sei que você está com receio de vir para minha casa por causa dos meus filhos. Mas por favor, pode vir. Prometo que eles irão se comportar...'_**

- Se não arrancarem minha cabeça... - Diz Draco com desdém... E continua a ler a carta. Apenas noticias, como ela sempre mandava.

* * *

- Nos vamos! - Diz Percy. - Precisamos saber da verdade!

- **QUE?!** - Indaga Mione! - Eu vou chamar a mãe de vocês agora e voc...

- _Immobilus!_ - brande Rony para Mione, a mesma quase se estatela no chão, pega desprevenida, mas Harry a segura antes de cair. - Me perdoa Mione! Mas isso é assunto para resolvermos só nos! Você guardou Jorgue? - Termina Rony

- Claro... Aqui está. - Responde. - Agora vamos logo!

- Vem conosco Harry? - Pergunta Rony. Harry põe a amiga na cama, e suspira.

- Eu vou com eles, Mione, para qualquer coisa ajudar a apartar o que acontecer.- Fala apenas para ela escutar.

- Voltamos com a cabeça dele! - Diz Rony e Mione protestando com o olhar os vê partir.

_"Tomara que ninguém se mate!"_ - Pensa Hermione. Ela estava nervosa e totalmente imobilizada.

* * *

- Jorge, você tem certeza que estamos perto da casa dele? - pergunta Rony.

- É... Essa é a chave que mamãe usou pra ir deixar Malfoy na casa dele depois do... - engole seco. -... Enterro.

- Mas não foi destruída?- Diz Harry.

- Não, eu troquei elas. - Diz Rony. - Pedi pro Jorge guardar a peça em local seguro.

- Desde o enterro? - Diz Harry espantado.

- Vamos logo! Este local me da arrepios! - Termina Rony.

Eles andam um pouco até chegar ao portão negro da mansão Malfoy. Harry se adiantava para chamar atenção de dentro, para abrirem a porta, Rony, Fred e Jorge o seguram.

- _Não Harry_! Vamos entrar sem ele perceber e o pegamos desprevenido! - Diz Jorge

- Nada disso... Isso invasão de privacidade! - Reclama Harry.

- E o que ele fez, não foi invasão não? - Diz Fred sarcástico.

- Se batermos ele não vai nos receber...- Diz Rony.

- Por favor, Rony! - Diz Harry. - Se vocês invadirem eu volto e falo com os pais de vocês... E vocês não vão me imobilizar como fizeram com a Mione!

- Eu não vou duelar com você, Harry! - Diz Rony irritado.

- Parem de brigar. - Diz Gui em sua pose fria habitual. - Chamem os elfos e pronto. Vamos entrar normalmente! Uma _visita_ e não uma corte para matar ninguém!

- Tá bom! Pois vamos... - Diz Rony impaciente, irritado e inchado de ódio.

* * *

**Toc, toc, toc...**

Batidas surdas na porta despertam Malfoy da carta. Um elfo entra no quarto.

- Sr Malfoy, o Sr ter visitas. Despacho?

- Quem são?

- Sr. Potter e Sr's Weasley's.

- Quem são os Weasley's?- Diz meio com receio.

- Sr. Ronald, Frederic, Jorge, Percival, Carlos e Guilherme Weasley.

_"Droga! Era só o que me faltava! Eles tinham que vir aqui em casa pra me matar!"_ - Pensa, ficando Branco. _"E para completar o Potter está com eles! É hoje que eu morro!"_

- Mande-os esperarem... Desço já!

- Sim senhor.

Ele sai.

Rony se encontrava em pé na porta, irritado e com medo de tocar em tudo!

-Tudo aqui me cheira a magia negra! Nem sei como minha mãe conseguiu vir aqui, tão constantemente! - Diz Rony que parecia estar muito contrariado.- Por que é que temos que entrar pela porta, pedir 'por favor' para falarmos com aquele...

- Olha o palavrão, Rony! - previne Harry

- Que se dane! Por que não entramos a força e o matamos de uma vez?- Começa Jorge.

- É... Diz Harry. - começava Fred.

- Parem vocês três! - Comanda Percy. - Não somos assassinos... Deixem de besteira!

- Besteira? - começa Fred - Mano esse _Malfoy_ estuprou nossa irmã! E você quer que nos mantenhamos calmos?

- Não fale isso... Se tivesse acontecido isso, ele não seria o único a pegá-la nos braços, e vocês não podem dizer o contrário! - Diz Harry a contra gosto.

- Como você pode dizer isso, Harry? - pergunta Rony. - Aquilo _foi _magia negra! Das pesadas!

- Por favor, Rony! Se fosse, não acha que teríamos sentido? - Rebate Carlinhos.

- Tudo aqui cheira magia negra! Ele deve ter arrumado uma forma de mascara-la! - Continuava Rony.

- Chega com essa conversa boba, - Começa Carlinhos. - Vamos conversar com ele e pronto.

O elfo aparece. E logo todos estavam numa sala, esperando Malfoy aparecer.

- Essa casa me dá arrepios! Eu quero tirar satisfações com o Malfoy logo e sair daqui! - começa Rony.

- Satisfações de que, Weasley? - pergunta uma voz arrastada.

Draco havia decido e olhava o que tentava impedir durante um mês e vinte e dois dias. Os seis 'cabelos de fogo' estavam ali, encarando-o, três tinham fúria nos olhos, um lembrava seu pai, frio, e sem emoções aparentes um com ar de intelectual que Malfoy odiava, e outro aparentava bem descontraído mas com duvidas. Para estragar mais ainda, Potter estava junto!

Harry vendo que os Weasley's estavam a ponto de explodir, começou a falar.

- Vimos uma coisa nos exames da Gina... - Começa.

- E... ? - diz Draco, se mantendo em sua habitual pose.

- Ela tinha... - Harry fica meio que com vergonha de falar...- Resquícios de... Você nela.

- E... ? - continuava Draco...

- **_E_…**? - começa Rony. - **_E_**…? Você só sabe dizer isso Malfoy?

- Resquícios... Sim... Eu estava segurando a mão dela. Carreguei-a nos braços. O que tem de mais? - Ele falava na maior calma e indiferença, mas uma voz chata ecoava na sua cabeça: _"Se você quer viver, tire as varinhas deles!"_

- **SEU... VOCÊ ABUSOU DELA!** - Rony empunhara a varinha, junto com os gêmeos. - Seu desgraçado! Você abusou de nossa irmã!

- Eu não abusei ninguém... Muito menos Gina! - Harry suspirou aliviado. Lógico! Se fosse estupro ele tinha sido expulso do circulo. - Nós fizemos amor...- Draco diz na maior cara de pau.

Rony, Fred, Jorge estavam em fúria. Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algum movimento...

- _Expelliarmus _- Ele joga a varinha de todos que estavam lhe mirando pra longe! -_Accio varinhas! - _As varinhas de todos vão parar na mão de Draco. - Se vocês querem conversar, tudo bem. Mas eu não permito que me acusem de abusar de _'criancinhas indefesas'_ ou coisa parecida! Sim, eu e Gina ficamos e fizemos amor. Se não fosse, vocês acham que o _'ritual do adeus'_ iria me colocar na posição de ser o único a tocar o corpo, já frio, de Gina durante e depois do ritual?

O tom de sua voz era o mais frio e _'natural'_ possível para o costume do ouvido de Potter e Rony.

- Malfoy - Começa Rony - Você acha que eu iria engolir essa?

- Temos certeza que fez magia negra! - Diz um dos gêmeos e Draco arqueia a sobrancelha.

- E magia negra indetectável! - Diz o outro gêmeo, Malfoy suspira cansado.

- Nunca fui detentor profundo da arte da magia negra. Conheço superficialmente, mas nunca me envolvi profundamente como meu pai.

- Você é farinha do mesmo saco, Malfoy! - Continuava Rony

- Olha, seus pais parecem ser mil vezes melhores que você. Molly...

- **NÃO OUSE A CHAMAR MINHA MÃE PELO NOME DE BATISMO, SEU...** - Explode Rony - **VOCÊ QUE SEMPRE A XINGOU! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU ENGOLIR SUA MUDANÇA, MALFOY?** - Rony estava explodindo, se Harry não o segurasse junto com Carlinhos, o mesmo já tinha corrido para cima de Malfoy. - _Você-sabe-quem_ está por trás e está vivo, sugando sua energia, assim como o do professor Quirrel no nosso primeiro ano!

Malfoy arqueia a sobrancelha novamente.

- Como? Por que eu iria querer ter algo com Lord Voldemort?- Draco falava o nome dele sem problema. Surpreso ficou quando nenhum deles se arrepiaram com o nome. - E outra, se o Lord tivesse vivo, Potter saberia! Não eram unidos ou coisa do gênero? Então?

- Bom ponto. - Diz o que parecia intelectual e Malfoy voltou a se odiar por não saber o nome dos cinco direito. - Mas por que tantos testamentos para seu nome? doações de ex-comensais?

- Eu bem que gostaria de saber a mesma coisa, Weasley... - Diz ele olhando Percy. - Mas acabo de saber disso e estou tão surpreso quanto você.

- _Sínico_! Você é muito **sínico**! - Resmunga Rony. Malfoy da um sorriso de canto de boca.

- É minha marca, Weasley... E outra, sei menos do que vocês. Não conhecia nem metade deles para ter qualquer ligação, e ganhar tantas coisas. A menos que esteja com inveja de não ganhar nada, Weasley.

- **NUNCA TERIA INVEJA DISSO! PODE ENFIAR TUDO**... - Harry não deixou que ele continuasse. Draco só debochou. No mesmo segundo Molly aparata bem no meio do fogo cruzado entre seus filhos e Draco.

- Oh, Draco querido, recebi sua carta e... - Quando Molly vê seus filhos ali, a mesma fica vermelha e incha de raiva em contra partida, os cinco diminuíam ficando brancos. - **MAIS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS FAZEM AQUI? GUI! CARLINHOS! PERCY! HARRY? ATÉ VOCÊ?**

- C-C-Como a Sra v-v-v-v-eio pra c-c-c-c-cá? - Engole seco os gêmeos e Rony.

**- NÃO INTERESSA! INTERESSA QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO AQUI! COMO CHEGARAM ATÉ AQUI?**

- Rony tinha uma chave de portal! - Diz Harry e Jorge o chutava forte na canela. - Ai!

- Traidor! - resmunga Fred.

**- RONALD WEASLEY! DE ONDE VOCÊ PEGOU ESSA CHAVE?**

- Como ele pegou? Qual chave? - Diz Draco.

- Oh! Draco, Querido, mil perdões! Eu sei que destruí todas as chaves de portais para cá! - dizia Molly amável a Draco, e se virava para os 7 inchando de raiva. Draco queria rir dessa mudança de humor brusca, mas a situação não era a das melhores para isso. **- VOCÊ ME DEVE UMA EXPLICAÇÃO MUITO SERIA MOCINHO!**

- S-s-s-s-s-s-sim m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mamãe - Dizia Rony em um fino de voz.

- _Até você Gui?_ - Começava Molly em tom mais baixo, mais ainda de reprovação e Gui sorri.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Viemos conversar com o Sr. Draco Malfoy... - Dizia tranquilo dando um beijo no alto da cabeça de sua mãe. Se voltando depois para Draco e batendo palmas. Se fosse na pose de Lucius, aquelas palmas diriam a Draco que ele estava debochando, mas com Gui, Draco realmente não entendia.- Quem diria... Depois de séculos das nossas famílias brigando, um amor nasce para juntar estas mesmas. Sim. Desde o dia do ritual senti que Gina estava afeiçoada a alguém... Mesmo que ela estivesse morta, eu senti que tinha alguém que iria pegá-la nos braços na hora do ritual. Quando lhe vi, Sr. Malfoy, eu percebi... - Diz se aproximando um pouco de Draco, mas parando na lareira. - Percebi que você era essa pessoa. A áurea que sempre emanava do corpo da pequena Gina, ainda em vida, estava ao seu redor. Um _Malfoy_... Quem diria... É sempre bom ter novos ares por perto. Não se preocupe com os outros, logo eles se acostumam com a ideia É apenas ciúmes que sempre tivemos de nossa caçula.

Draco estava atônito. Um _Weasley_... Dizendo aquilo? Daquela forma? _"Endoidei de vez!"_ - Pensa Malfoy, olhando aquela cena.

- **GUI! ****VOCÊ ESTA DO LADO DELE? DE UM MALFOY? COMO PO...**- começava Rony, Mas sua mãe puxava-lhe as orelhas tão fortemente que o mesmo calou a boca. - **AIIII** _mamãe_! ai,ai,ai,ai! _Minha orelha_!

- Você _quieto_! Onde já se viu!?

Gui olha para Rony e mesmo com a mãe puxando a orelha, este logo se cala. Gui tinha esse poder. Talvez por ser o mais velho... Não... Não era só por ser o mais velho. Também era por causa de suas atitudes. E talvez com o que trabalhava. Era frio, sim, bastante frio. Sabia ser um Weasley na hora que tinha que ser, mas também sabia ser um autentico funcionário do banco Gringotes da Roma. Implacável, autoritário, que não aceita cara feia, nem muito menos gritos desmerecidos.

- Rony... - Ele tinha um tom frio de voz - De todos, você é o _único_ que continua falando idiotice. - Rony fica vermelho de ódio. - Acha que se o Malfoy tivesse feito o que você colocou na cabeça de todos, desde que soube do exame, nossa mãe teria convidado-o _diversas_ vezes? Ou mesmo no ritual, você acha que ele iria parar na posição que _ele_ parou? Não há magia negra! É tudo da sua cabeça!

- **_Magia negra?_** Foi assim que você convenceu todos? - Diz Molly que puxava ainda mais a orelha de Rony que parecia que ia ser arrancada fora Draco se divertia interiormente - Mas que grande babaquice Ronald! Deixem de serem cabeças duras! Aceitem o destino. Sua irmã e Draco se amavam! E este assunto _**encerra aqui**_! Ora! Francamente, Magia negra? - Dizia Molly.

Gui sorri, se virando para encarar Draco

- Sr. Draco Malfoy, estaremos esperando-o hoje para almoçar conosco, lá em casa. Nossos pais iam adorar sua companhia. Não acha, mamãe?

- Sim, adoraríamos, mas antes eu tenho que ter uma conversa com Draco. Fiquei preocupada com o conteúdo da carta, Draco, o que houve?

- Carta? - Diz Harry.

- O assunto seria particular, Molly. - Começava Draco. - Preciso conversar contigo e com Dumbledore, talvez. Preciso tirar uma duvida urgente. Depois disso, creio que eu poderia sim, ir almoçar contigo. - Draco sorri. A Presença de Molly lhe deixava mais tranquilo. - Se nenhum destes ai quiser arrancar minha cabeça, ou partes vitais...

- Não se preocupe. - começa Jorge sarcástico. - Você não vai sentir nada quando te matarmos!

- E você não vai sentir nada depois que mamãe/eu te matar!- Carlinhos e Molly falam ao mesmo tempo. - Gui está certo! - Continua Carlinhos.- Por mais que nenhum de nós queira aceitar, Malfoy não fez o que vocês ficaram falando.

- Hermione estava totalmente correta - Continua Percy. - Me influenciei também por conta do ministro e os fatos curiosos de tantos testamentos no nome de Draco Malfoy.

- Pedimos perdão, Sr Draco Malfoy. - Continua Gui em sua pose.

Talvez se estivesse a sós com Guilherme Weasley, estaria tão travado quanto ficava na presença do pai, Lucius Malfoy. A postura de Gui era idêntica a de seu pai, com uma unica diferença, com sorriso maroto nos lábios, não um sorriso sinistro.

- Ok, chega disso! - Começa Molly. - Vou aparata-los para casa, Draco, volto em instantes.

- A contra gosto, Potter, fique também. Acho que seria interessante conversar sobre isso contigo.

- Muito bem. - Diz Harry e o mesmo se solta de Molly. Draco entrega a varinha de todos a Guilherme Weasley, mas continua segurando a de Harry.

- Volto em instantes, Draco.- Molly diz e parte com todos os filhos para casa.

Malfoy olha para Potter, resmungando algo.

- Malfoy.

- Que?

- Você a amava mesmo, não?

Draco só limitou olhar a Harry. E este olhar foi o suficiente para Harry saber a resposta e saber que ele não era bem vindo, e só estava ali por que seria necessário. E com isso Harry se calou, esperando a volta da sra Weasley.


	4. Veritasserum

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças. Ah, O segundo livro vai aumentar em um capitulo ^^ (até agora =x)

* * *

Algum tempo depois, Dumbledore aparece pela porta. O elfo atende e Dumbledore ver Harry.

- Ora, ora, ora, Harry. Há quanto tempo. - Dizia em seu tom tranquilo e amigável.

- Professor Dumbledore?! Que surpresa.

- Eu que diria que estou surpreso em lhe ver aqui. - Disse se separando do abraço que dava em Harry, vendo Draco aparecer. - Sr. Malfoy, como vai?

- Gostaria de dizer que bem, mas não estou, professor. - No mesmo segundo que Draco se cala, Molly aparata novamente dentro da casa.

Vendo isso, Dumbledore sorriu, vendo a ligação que Draco havia aberto para Molly.

- Cheguei. Ah, mas eu mato aquelas crianças. Acreditam que eles imobilizaram Mione? - Dizia ainda inchada de raiva. - Oh Draco, destruí a chave de portal, Rony vai pagar uma boa penitencia por conta disto que ele fez.

- Sinceramente, Molly, tenho outros assuntos agora pra me preocupar do que seu filho mais novo aprontando. - Diz e Molly arqueia a sobrancelha. Tá que ela mal falava dos outros filhos, mas Draco nunca tinha sido desta forma com ela novamente ha tanto tempo, que a fez ficar mais preocupada que antes. - Me acompanhem. - Diz e os três o seguem.

- Draco, está me assustando.

- Estou tão assustado quanto você, Molly...

Eles entram em um quarto, de vidro, onde havia uma penseira grande o suficiente para caber três cabeças dentro. Dumbledore observa o local. Draco se vira até uma prateleira com vidrinhos de seus pensamentos.

- Garanto que o que vocês irão ver não é algo divertido. Molly, Por favor, espero que isso não lhe afete muito.

- Como assim Draco?

- Estou realmente achando que o Potter não conseguiu destruir o Lord.

Os três se entreolham.

- Impossível... - começa Harry. - Eu tenho certeza que o destruí por completo.

- Assista e veremos, Potter...

Draco derrama um dos conteúdos dentro da penseira, e os três mergulham a cabeça, vendo o ultimo sonho real que ele teve com Gina e com o Lord. Após alguns minutos os três saem, já tendo visto tudo. Harry cai de joelhos, pois sua cicatriz ardia como nunca.

- Harry! - Diz Molly, o segurando. - Oh meu Deus, você está quente!

- É efeito da cicatriz.

- Imaginei que havia alguma coisa que tinha escapado de nos, como aparenta ser, realmente escapou. - Diz Dumbledore.

- Faz quanto tempo que está sonhando com Voldemort, Malfoy? - Diz Harry agora se levantando com a mão na cabeça, com a ajuda de Molly.

- Desde a morte de Gina. - Diz por final. - No começo apenas sonhava com ela, mas passei a ter sonhos realísticos de mais, para realmente ponderar se ela estava realmente morta... Eu preciso do vira tempo, para voltar ao passado e descobrir a verdade!

- Draco, querido - Começava Molly . - Duvido muito que você consiga. Agora estão utilizando para tentar entender estes assassinatos misteriosos.

- Mas eu tenho que saber, tenho que tentar!

- Podemos tentar, Malfoy. - diz Harry. - Você tem um bom motivo pra conseguir o vira tempo.

- Como assim Potter?

- Ué, o ministério não quer lhe entornar veritaserum goela abaixo e depois de você 'confessar' as mortes, lhe por em Azkaban? Troca de favores... Você diz que passa pela seção se eles lhe derem o vira-tempo.

- Potter, não acha que se isso fosse fácil, eu não já teria tentado, Potter? Se me enfiarem goela a baixo esta poção, até os sonhos, eles vão saber! E outra, estes sonhos poderiam me indiciar de algo, sem que eu realmente tenha nada!

- Por que este medo Malfoy? - Começava Potter. E Malfoy levantou a cabeça para cima, rolando os olhos, com raiva, indo para a prateleira e retirando mais quatro frascos.

- Fique a vontade, Potter! Só não garanto que você sai vivo da dor na testa rachada! - Dizia irritado.

Molly também entrou, pois sua curiosidade foi grande. Dumbledore ficou e olhou para Draco.

- Não creio que seus sonhos fossem algo que lhe indiciasse, Sr. Malfoy. Eu acho que seria o contrario, o Sr seria protegido, já que Tom quer seu corpo e não o Sr.

- O que o Sr tem de louco tem de sábio - Diz Malfoy sorrindo com um pouco de deboche. - Diretor, o que me garante que eles não me matariam antes do Lord?

- Bom, de acordo com o sonho, o Tom quer seu corpo sadio, não?

- Sim. Duvido que ele imagine o que quero fazer. Mas onde ele estaria?

Dumbledore apenas olhou por cima do óculos meia-lua dele e sorriu. Molly saia da penseira tremendo e chorando. Harry caia do lado assustado depois da seção penseira. Draco foi até Molly socorrendo-a.

- _Ele_... _Ele estava_ na minha pequena! - Dizia em meio de soluços. - _Ele_ matou minha Gina! Foi _ele_!

- Calma! -Diz Draco.

- Seria impossível ele ter matado Gina! - Diz Harry. - A menos que ela estivesse viva e ele estivesse adormecido nela...

Todos olharam para Harry como se ele tivesse ficado louco, apenas Dumbledore sorriu.

- Ponto para você, Harry...

* * *

Apos os quatro terem conversado, Molly se acalmado e todos concordado que teriam mesmo que voltar ao passado para ver se era verdade... Draco acabou indo junto com Harry e Molly para a'Toca. Pela primeira vez Malfoy iria comer com eles. Assim que ela chega com Harry e Draco, Molly põe todo mundo para trabalhar, Rony e os gêmeos foram os que mais tiveram que fazer as coisas sem reclamar ou por nada de errado na comida.

- Até parece ele é o ministro da magia! Malfoy não é nada! - Emburra Rony.

Eles começam a arrumar a casa e a mesa onde iriam ter um belo almoço, enquanto Draco conhecia o quarto de Gina e a casa que tanto ele falava mal no passado. Senhor Weasley aparata uma hora depois que Malfoy chegou. Ele vinha comunicar a boa coisa do destino. No mesmo dia que Draco Malfoy foi pela primeira vez n'A Toca, estava ouvindo que o Sr Weasley agora seria o mais novo ministro da Magia. Molly, Draco e Harry se entreolharam. O destino estava sorrindo para eles! Agora seria milhões de vezes mais fácil conseguir o vira-tempo.

- Você tem certeza, querido? - Pergunta Molly com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Claro que tenho! Cornelius quer se aposentar, essa historia sobre os assassinatos dos comensais e pessoas ligadas está fazendo-o se estressar tanto quanto a volta _daquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado_, antes dele ser destruído! Os conselheiros e todos as pessoas que trabalham no ministério se reuniram deixando nossa família fora, pois parece que já tinham isso em mente! Apenas se reuniram para saber se todos concordavam. E adivinha? Foi unânime! Todos querem que eu seja ministro!

Molly sorria para Arthur e para Draco. Draco com aquele sorriso sabia o que ela queria dizer: _"Estamos com sorte! Vamos poder saber a verdade mais cedo que pensamos!" _Draco sorriu. Talvez não teria que passar pelo veritaserum e poderia pegar o vira tempo mais rápido que o imaginado.

Via que Molly e Arthur mudariam de vida, e sorria, ele iria ajudar sim no que podia, ajudaria o ministro a pegar o culpado dos assassinatos. Só ele podia fazer. Como a boa notícia tinha chegado, os Gêmeos acharam a melhor hora para falar:

- Temos novidades também! - Diz Jorge.

- Como donos da loja '_Gemialidades Weasley'_, é com orgulho que digo, que nossos produtos estão sendo vendidos por todo o país... - Diz Fred.

- ... E para fora do país também! - continua Jorge. - Agora poderemos ajudar a mamãe e o papai a melhorar nossa casa. O que acham?

- Apesar de nunca ter gostado que vocês comercializassem suas '_gemialidades'_, fico feliz que estejam assim. Só não deixem espalhado essas coisas pela casa, - engrossa a voz- **OUVIRAM** bem?

Os dois se encolhem.

- Tá mamãe! Olha, sem brigas! Temos visitas! - diz Fred.

- E desde quando vocês se importam com visitas? – Diz Gui.

Todos abrem a gargalhada da face dos dois, menos Malfoy, que apenas esboça um meio sorriso, começando o grande almoço de boas vindas a Draco.

Apos isto, Molly e Draco sentaram junto com Sr Weasley, que ficou sabendo de tudo, e concordou em ajudar no que podia.

* * *

Malfoy viu a família Weasley modificar-se e crescer.

Mesmo ele não participando cordialmente da família, como um membro casado com a filha deles, ele era sim, parte daquela grande família. Draco continuava como sempre fora, não mudou muito, apesar de agora fazer traquinagens com os gêmeos.

**_Exatamente o que você leu_**...

Todos se acostumaram com ele, menos Rony, Hermione e Harry. Quando os gêmeos e Malfoy estavam juntos, era um _'Merlim nos acuda!'_...Rolava de é parecia que os três eram trigêmeos. No começo, Malfoy não gostava muito de se unir aos gêmeos, mas parecia que os três tinham as mesmas idéias nas mesmas horas. E outra, ele já estava ali, não tinha como fugir mais. E de uma certa forma ele até começo a gostar de fazer traquinagens, lógico, sem nunca perder seu '_humor'_ próprio.

Quem mais sofria com os três juntos era Rony e Mione. Esses dois eram os que sempre ficavam em maus lençóis... Mas a família toda se divertia. Até mesmo Hermione agora estava gostando da presença de Malfoy.

E na companhia dos Weasley's, Malfoy não ficou totalmente se tornado um irmão também na Família, mesmo que a contra gosto.

_"Mas é assim... Se eu quiser encontrar realmente me casar com Gina, tenho de ser meio filho..."_ - Pensava...

É... Malfoy não tinha desistido de Gina. **_Nunca_**... Apos a conversa entre ele, Dumbledore, Harry, Molly e dias mais tarde, Arthur, passaram-se 6 meses da morte de Gina até Draco ser chamado para depor. Estávamos em 10 de janeiro de 99.

- Vira-tempo? Ora Malfoy, não somos loucos de lhe dar o vira tempo! - começava Cornelius. - Teria que passar pela sessão veritaserum se quiser pegar o vira-tempo! - Dizia o ex-ministro, Cornelius Fudge, disse que só se aposentava no momento que Malfoy passasse pela sessão veritaserum com ele julgando. - E esperar 14 anos!

- **QUATORZE ANOS?!** Isso é **INJUSTO**! - Argumentava Malfoy no banco de réu, escutando o que Cornelius Fudge dizia.

- É assim, ou pode dar adeus a sua chance de tocar no vira-tempo, Malfoy!

- Por que 14 anos?

- Todos os vira-tempos foram destruídos! Para impedir de alguém ir no passado e trazer _você-sabe-quem_!

- Não existe mais ninguém para trazer o Lord! - Todos tremeram a palavra.

- Existe você ainda, Malfoy! - Disse uma garota do banco de juri. Malfoy lhe deu uma olhada tão feia que a mesma só não se afundou por que era baixinha de mais. Depois desta frase todos concordaram. Sim, ele era o único que poderia trazer o Lord por ser o ultimo comensal.

- E se todos foram destruídos, que garantia eu teria que vocês não iriam me enrolar? - Continua Draco.

- Há um vira-tempo, Sr Malfoy. - Diz Arthur. - E que eu saiba está sendo utilizado pelo ministério.

- E outra, sabemos que Draco Malfoy não traria Voldemort de volta - Começava Harry, que também estava no banco de juri. - Se foi com a ajuda dele que pude destruir o Lord. - Dizia Harry.

- Sr Potter, sabemos o que o Sr Malfoy fez e somos agradecidos, mas durante a morte dos ex-comensais e inclusive os pais dele, ele estava desaparecido. Muito estranho não acha? - Diz Croaker que não acreditava na mudança de Malfoy.

- Isso por que ele estava na casa dele doente. - continua Harry. - Sra Weasley estava tomando conta dele, desde a morte de Virginia Weasley.

- Outra morte também muito suspeita, Sr Potter - Dizia Croaker - A morte da Srta Virginia Weasley está também sobre suspeita do ministério.

Era a vez de Harry e Draco trocarem olhar. Nenhum dos dois sabia disso. Ambos olham para Arthur que balança a cabeça. Ele também não sabia.

- Por que minha filha estaria sobre suspeita? Ela morreu em Hogwarts! Na floresta proibida! - dizia Arthur.

- Temo que eu deveria dizer algo, então, Cornelius? - Começava uma voz conhecida. Dumbledore aparecia na porta, próximo a Draco.

- Dumbledore! - Dizia Cornelius Fudge. - Esta sessão foi lhe pedido para não comparecer!

- Temo que a carta não tenha chegado até mim, então, Cornelius. - Dizia e o mesmo se sentava muito mal confortável na cadeira. Harry e Arthur puderam entender, Cornelius queria incriminar de uma vez por todas Malfoy, sem ser culpado de nada. - A Srta Weasley está sendo julgada pós-morte de ter utilizado magia avançada dentro da escola, Arthur. Uma das magias que a Srta Weasley usou era restrita ao ministério da magia. Mas deveria ser apenas isso, não, Cornelius?

- Ela com certeza estava vendo coisas que não devia em sua sessão proibida da biblioteca. - Diz Amélia Bones.

- Temo ser impossível Sra Bones, pois eu mesmo pus feitiços ali para que ninguém adentrasse a sem ser professores. - Agora era a vez de todos concordarem com a eficiência de Dumbledore e descartarem o que Amélia havia dito. - Acredito que seria muita injustiça, a srta Weasley ser julgada de algo que aprendeu em livros avançados de magia de sua própria biblioteca...

- Própria biblioteca? - Diz Cornelius e Arthur juntos. - Que biblioteca, Dumbledore? - Pergunta Arthur.

- A que ela mesma fez na biblioteca de Hogwarts. A Srta Weasley passou por diversas detenções, apos a briga que a mesma tivera com Harry, passando a estudar mais afundo e separando livros que existiam na biblioteca e que _ninguém_ sabia da existência deles, a não ser eu mesmo. Ou seja, o erro foi meu a principio. Pensei que os livros estavam tão enterrados na biblioteca que nunca ninguém os acharia, apenas não contei com as detenções constantes da srta Weasley, e sua organização na nossa própria biblioteca. Apos sua morte, pus observar isso e todos os livros agora estão na sessão proibida, impedidos de qualquer aluno ler.

- Isso foi muita irresponsabilidade, Dumbledore!

- Eu sei. - Ele disse dando um sorriso de canto de boca para Draco e Harry. Ele estava mentindo! Em alguma coisa, mas estava. - Mas voltando ao menino Malfoy, não está sendo um pouco irracional? 14 anos para voltar em um vira-tempo é muito tempo.

- Este só estará disponível daqui 14 anos, Dumbledore. Quando todas as acusações não existirem mais e tudo for retirado e o culpado achado! Se o réu quiser, terá que passar pela sessão _veritaserum _e esperar 14 anos para ter o vira tempo, isso claro, se ele não for acusado e culpado!

Draco queria esganar o Ex-ministro, mas se conteu, irritado.

- Na frente de quem? - Diz Draco.

- Ora de quem, de _todos_ nos garoto!

-** O QUE?! - **_"Maldito seja este ex-ministro! Eu não vou pagar mico na frente de toda essa gente aqui não!" -_ Pensava Draco, olhando para Arthur buscando uma ajuda com o olhar.

- Eu tenho uma proposta - Começa Dumbledore e Draco não acreditou que viria do diretor a ajuda.

- Diga logo Dumbledore, o juri não tem muito tempo! - Começa a voz irritante de uma garota do juri, era mais nova e parecia não ter modos com os mais velhos.

- Ao invés dele passar pelo veritaserum na frente de todos, seria melhor que fosse apenas dos mais importantes atuais do ministério, não, Cornelius?

- Eu quero estar na sessão! - Diz Cornelius se pondo em pé. ele queria de todas as formas achar um jeito de joga-lo na prisão.

- Claro, claro. Os mais importantes do ministério, eu e o Sr, Cornelius, _Ex_-ministro da magia.

Era a vez de Cornelius querer estrangular Dumbledore.

- Pois bem. Sigma, Croaker, Alastor, Bones, Harry e Arthur

Draco não sabia se queria esganar o diretor ou se ficava feliz. Cornelius por outro lado apenas aceitou pois Croaker estava lá.

- Então Sr Malfoy?- Começa Cornelius. - Posso lhe enfiar em Azkaban, ou vai passar pelo veritaserum agora?

Irritado, Draco concorda com a cabeça. Seria ainda muito mico, mas bem menos do que aquela gente toda. Logo eles vão a uma sala reservada, onde Draco bebe o conteúdo é preso na cadeira e começa a tortura, na opinião dele.

Ele sentia que ela estava viva. Ela havia visto nos sonhos dele. Ela pedia para ele parar de sofrer por ela. Parar de sofrer ele parou, mas parar de querer encontrar a verdade... Não! Isso nunca... Harry, alastor, Dumbledore e Arthur, agora mais que nunca acreditavam que havia alguma coisa que eles precisavam descobrir, que havia passado pela vista deles desapercebido completamente. A sessão tortura terminou e ele pode realmente demonstrar que ele havia mudado. Agora como mais novo ministro da Magia, Draco seria protegido e resignado, Cornelius deixou as investigações a Arthur. Com isso Malfoy agora era membro não-oficial de verdade da família Weasley. eles o protegiam, assim como alastor e Harry, a contra gosto de ambos. Mas teria que esperar 14 anos até saber da verdade.

* * *

Draco viu o casamento de quase todos da família, menos o de Fred, ele foi o único que não se casou já que nunca ficava mais de um ano com a mesma namorada, Percy e gui, que se casaram em 97. Viu quando os primeiros netos da Molly e do Senhor Weasley nasceram. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Tudo se passava tão rápido. Ele se divertia com sua nova vida do estilo dele, claro.

Quando Gina ainda era viva viu e participou dos casamentos de Gui, Percy e Carlinhos, sendo dama de honra que levava os anéis e jogava as flores nos três casamentos, já que eles não tinham nenhuma criança pra colocar no lugar.

Guilherme se casou com Fleur em 1 de julho de 97. Eles haviam se conhecido em 96 e na época ele começou a dar aulas de inglês a Fleur, que mesmo assim não perdeu o sotaque.

Percy e Penélope se casaram no dia 25 de abril de 97. Percy decidiu ter filhos apenas depois de terem uma casinha firme e uma renda boa.

Carlinhos e Clara,bruxa vinda de trouxas que trabalhava com dragões, se casaram no dia 27 de dezembro de se conheceram em 93 numa aventura para resgatar uns dragões fujões. Apaixonaram-se e com quatro anos depois de se conhecerem se casaram.

Gina participou dos casamentos, mas não viu seus sobrinhos nascerem, apenas Draco viu.

Do casamento de Fleur e Gui nasceram Gêmeas, Linda e Flora no dia 16 de julho de 2000. Já do casamento de Percy e Penélope nasceu Papoula no dia 29 de julho de 2000. Do casamento de clara e Carlinhos, no dia 14 de novembro de 2000 Virginia nasce em homenagem a Gina.

Jorge conheceu a amiga de Fleur no dia do casamento desta com Gui. Ele tinha sido o padrinho e ela a madrinha dos dois. Ficaram se correspondendo por correio bruxo durante um ano e oito meses e nesse tempo ele descobriu que ela tinha que tinha gerações Veelas, portanto sangue de Veela. Marta volta à Inglaterra depois de dois anos de correspondência com Jorge e desta vez fica, já que começaria a dar aulas em Hogwarts também. Ela é a nova professora de DCAT, já que Harry agora era auror. Eles se casam no dia 12 de julho de 2004 e treze dias depois Lita nasce, no dia 25 de julho de 2004. Ou seja, Jorge não esperou até o casamento.

Ronald tinha se casado com Hermione três meses depois de Gina falecer, no dia 26 de agosto, o que irritou muito Malfoy. E Deste casamento nasceu no dia 04 de junho de 2002, Kiara. O que deu a Malfoy, e os gêmeos muito o que tirar sarro da cara dos pais.

- Que infeliz colocaria o nome da filha de Kiara? – Começa Malfoy, na sala dA'Toca.

- Esse infeliz se chama Ronald. – Diz Fred.

- Coitada da criança! – Diz Jorge.

- **Parem vocês três!** – Começa Molly. – Onde já se viu! Kiara é um nome muito bonito...

- Muuuuuuuiiiiiitooooooooo – Caçoaram os três.

Molly olha com aspereza e eles saem da sala lá fora começa a gargalhada!

- O nomezinho idiota! – Diz Draco.

- Ah, mas até que é '_bunitinhu'_- Diz Fred que se acalmava dos risos.

- Duvido que você colocasse o nome de animal trouxa de um filme trouxa na sua filha! Só a Granger mesmo! – Diz Draco.

- Tá, mas é melhor nem dizer nada não.- Diz Jorge. – Vocês sabem como mamãe é!

Os três concordaram com a cabeça e saíram de perto para se acalmar e foram jogar quadribol.

Do mesmo casal, Hermione e Rony, depois no dia 05 de março de 2005, Richard nasce.

Malfoy também teve o **desprazer** de ver os filhos do Potter nascerem.

_Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu_, havia conhecido Denise na festa de casamento de Percy e Penelope. Ela era amiga de Fleur que estava também na festa, já que foi convidada por Gui. Se corresponderam por algum tempo, já que ela era filha de trouxa e bruxo, se encontravam na londres trouxa normalmente. Ela foi que fez ele esquecer de vez Cho Chang. Namoravam escondidos, pois ela pedia por causa da popularidade dele. Não tinha ciúmes de ver as garotinhas ao redor dele nem nada. Nunca teve ciúmes nem de Gina, que conheceu em uma das visitas para A'toca, quando Hermione pediu que Harry cuidasse de Gina, pois estava ficando muito estranha. E na qualidade da época, de professor de DCAT ele fez e Denise não teve ciúmes por nenhum segundo. Era confiante no amor que tinha por ele e ele por ela. Digamos, ela também foi um dos porquês dele não querer nada com Gina.

Eles se casaram em cinco de julho de 2001. Os gêmeos Giovane e Giran nasceram no mesmo dia que Kiara.

Malfoy não havia se casado. Havia tido algumas namoradas, mas nunca conseguiu colocá-las no lugar que Gina ocupava... Nem queria... E depois de Richard, o ultimo filho da família Weasley's nascer, anos se passaram...


	5. Passados

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças. Ah, O segundo livro vai aumentar em um capitulo ^^ (até agora =x)

* * *

_Quatorze longos anos... _Qualquer um teria desistido na hora, mas não Malfoy! Ele não podia! Principalmente depois de ter visto quais livros Gina havia lido. Agora, mais que nunca, Malfoy estava preocupado e sombrio. Quatorze anos era muito tempo. Muita coisa poderia ter acontecido! Coisas ruins! A presença da família Weasley amenizou a procura e a dor.

- Depois de quatorze anos eu vou conseguir o que queria... – Diz Draco, jogando xadrez bruxo com Fred.

- Quatorze anos de que? – Diz Jorge, prestando atenção no jogo. – Ta vendo, nem concentrado você esta! Acabou de perder seu cavalo de novo!

- Pra mim não importa! Eu vou descobrir a verdade! - Diz Malfoy quase se levantando da cadeira. Eles estavan nA'Toca.

- Verdade? – Falam os dois...

- Sim... O que é que eu vivo falando?

- Draco, sabemos que você vai usar o vira-tempo para descobrir algo que não existe.

- Mas é claro que existe.

Fred e Jorge suspiram.

- Pera... você está escondendo algo de nos, _Draco?_- Começa Fred

- Não acredito que você fez algo do gênero, _Draquinho_...- Termina Jorge.

Malfoy sabia da ameaça embutida na frase.

- E por acaso vocês me escutam? – Diz.

- Escutamos sim! – Responde prontamente os dois...– Mas você só fala Gina pra Ca... – continua Fred

– Maldito _Potter_ pra lá... – continua Jorge

– E_ não nos diz o que está tramando!_ – Termina novamente ambos juntos, como se tivessem combinado falarem iguais.

- Me lembre de nunca ter filhos, principalmente gêmeos... – Começa Malfoy dando um riso de canto de boca. – Vai ser chato ter um completando o outro!

- Não fale assim, _Malfoyzinho_ – Começa Jorge.

- Ou a _maldição dos gêmeos_ cairá sobre sua cabeça! – Termina Fred mais sombrio.

- **_E depois você não pode escapar... Bwahahahaha_**- Termina os dois.

Draco suspira. Precisou de quatorze anos para conseguir o que queria... Eles estavam no ano de 2013... Este ano Malfoy finalmente teria suas perguntas respondidas. O medo de que ele estivesse errado e ela tivesse realmente morta. Malfoy agora finalmente poderia ver o que tanto lhe assombrava, o momento exato em que Gina havia se soltado. Depois de submeter-se ao _veritaserum_ e prometer que não mudaria nada que iria encoberto com a capa de invisibilidade e apenas assistir e tirar uma duvida. Ele havia conseguido o vira-tempo modificado, para voltar no momento que ele visse o que necessitava ver e assim não mudar nada.

* * *

Era março de 2013, dia 10 de março de 2013 a data marcada para Draco Malfoy usar o vira-tempo. Um mês antes de Hogwarts terminar as aulas.

Linda, Flora, Papoula e Virginia estavam no segundo pro terceiro ano em Hogwarts e , Lógico que a panelinha entrou toda na Grifinória. Como tinha que ser... Kiara,Giovane e Giran iam entrar em Hogwarts. Os únicos que ainda estava com os avôs era Richard e Lita que ainda não tinha idade suficiente. Richard passava sempre uma semana na casa dos avôs Weasley's e outra semana na casa dos avôs Granger's e Lita vivia com os avôs Weasley's, já que os pais de Marta não viviam mais, por causa da ultima guerra, antes de Harry matar Voldemort. Marta morou na França desde os dez anos, antes disso ela morava na Inglaterra. Por isso que ela mal tinha sotaque francês.

Marta, Hermione, e Malfoy continuaram a ser professores. Harry era Auror, Hermione era Diretora da Grifinória e vice-diretora de Hogwarts, Malfoy diretor da Sonserina e Marta era professora de DCAT. Alvo Dumbledore ainda era Diretor. Gui e Carlinhos continuaram fazendo o que sempre faziam, mas todo final de semana que podiam estavam com seus pais, fazendo tudo para que Molly não ficasse triste. Apesar dela estar mais alegre com as duas crianças em casa.

Malfoy e Granger se ausentaram de Hogwarts neste dia e esperaram em uma sala do ministério Molly, Potter, Sr Weasley, os gêmeos e Rony, que foi a contra gosto, só para rir da cara de Malfoy. Percy, Gui e Carlinhos não puderam ir.

Seria ali que ele sairia para ver a verdade que ele acreditava que tinha que ser achada e que seria achada! Quase todos que estavam na sala, estavam apreensivos. Mas Molly estava esperançosa. Harry também...

Malfoy dá a partida. Ele começa a voltar ao passado. E acaba voltando no momento que Gina adentrava a floresta, quando Hagrid adormecera. Ele estava preste a encarar toda aquela cena novamente, mas ele sabia que tinha algo estranho naquilo tudo. Ele sentia! Ele tinha que tirar a prova...

Ele segue Virgínia, mas diferente da primeira vez ele a acha. Ela parecia montar um pequeno ritual, mas de onde estava não conseguia escutar nada, só podia ver. Gina cortou um pouco da sua mão, deixando o sangue escorrer, colocando alguns tipos de ervas dentro do caldeirão. ali ao lado dela se eoncotrava uma mochila, que aparentemente estava lotada, alem da bolsinha que ela tinha levado para a floresta. Malfoy observou bem aquilo, precisaria pesquisar. Segundos depois uma fumaça levantava e Gina voltava, Malfoy a seguiu e ele se viu pegando-a

* * *

_- PEGUEI VOCÊ!_

_- AHHHHH!_

_Malfoy logo tapa a boca de Gina._

_Quando ele percebe que ela não vai gritar ele destapa a boca dela. E antes que pudesse falar, ela fala primeiro:_

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?__  
__- Eu que pergunto! Por que você adentrou a floresta? Isso aqui é perigoso! - responde Malfoy_

_- Então, Professor Malfoy, saia daqui!_

_- Não sem você!_

_- Está ficando sentimental?_

_- Você sabe que eu não sou assim! O que diabos você está planejando!_

_- Uma voz... - começa Gina, com cara de inocente - Me chamou... Era parecida a voz de..._

_- De? - Pergunta ele achando esquisito..._

* * *

_"Esquisito! Mais esquisito que isso é me ver lá e saber o que vai acontecer. Isso sim esquisito!" _- reclamava Malfoy mentalmente. _"Mas acredito que voltei de mais...Se bem que vi Gina fazer aquele ritual estranho. Onde já vi ele?"_

Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade. Ele estava atento a que ver o que tinha acontecido! Era sua única chance!

* * *

_- Alias, Por que vocês não usaram a varinha para sair de lá? – Pergunta Hagrid._

_- Er... – Começava Gina que corava furiosamente._

_Hagrid sorri._

_- Ao que parece, pequena Weasley, você voltou a ser você mesma..._

_Com isso, ela abaixa a cabeça._

_Quando estavam para sair da floresta, Gina dá um grito..._

_Malfoy e Hagrid olham e vêem a cena._

_O animal que tinha atacado Gina anteriormente havia acordado e estava segurando Gina..._

_Na boca..._

_Por fim, matando-a..._

* * *

Malfoy fica estupefato, ele conseguiu achar o que queria! Estava querendo ir até lá, mas não podia. Malfoy começa a rodopiar. Ele havia voltado pro local de antes. Antes de partir em busca de respostas. Na sala, todos esperavam-no. Medo...

O único que não acreditava em uma palavra que vinha de Malfoy e só estava ali para contar mesmo, era Rony...

- E ai? Constatou **algo**? - pergunta Rony, mais sarcástico do que qualquer outra coisa.

- **RONALD WEASLEY!** Isso são modos?- Grita Molly e depois se vira para Draco. - Fala querido... Viu algo?

- Quero falar em particular apenas os pais de Gina, os Gêmeos e o Potter.

- **COMO É QUE É?** - Diz Rony.

- Você procurou... - Diz Hermione, puxando-o para fora.

Mesmo com vários protestos dele, Mione e Rony deixam a sala.

- Assim você nos mata de curiosidade, Draco! - Diz Jorge.

- Bota pra fora logo o que aconteceu! - Começa Fred.

- Pra quem queria matá-lo há quatorze anos atrás, vocês estão bem melhor agora! - Diz Harry.

- Isso já passou, né Draco! - diz Jorge batendo no ombro de Draco. Eles olham para o rosto de Draco. Lágrimas...

- Está tudo bem? - Pergunta Arthur

- O que você viu? - Pergunta Molly com o coração apertado.

Draco não levanta a cabeça, mas dava para ver... Lágrimas, muitas lágrimas. Molly estava começando a chorar. Sabia o que era, ou achava que sabia...Sem poder olhar nos olhos de Draco, ela não conseguia ver o que era verdade. Se os olhos ou se o coração. Por fim, acreditou nos olhos no que tinha visto. Que Gina estava mesmo morta!

- Ela... Está... Mesmo...- Dizia Molly em um fino de voz. - Não está... Draco? Ela...

Draco levanta a cabeça... Seus olhos estavam brilhando e não só por causa das lágrimas. Com esse pequeno ato, Molly abre um sorriso. Ele a abraça e enxuga as lágrimas dela. Fred Entendeu, assim como Jorge... Eles começaram a pular. Molly sorri ainda mais quando vê o sorriso de Malfoy... O Sorriso sincero, Arthur chorava e abraçava os filhos que pulavam.

- Gina... - Diz por fim nos braços de Molly. - Ela está viva.

* * *

**Off:** Pra alegria geral da nação (eu acho) aumentei um capitulo pra explicar mais coisa (espero que tenha melhorado.

Review e feliz natal pra vocês

24/12/12

Continua em: "Terceiro Livro:Nicole e Gaya Ayshila: A New Life "


End file.
